xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Cast of Characters
There are many different characters. MAJOR CHARACTERS - Residents of the Institute *Aki - an armless Japanese female artist, who can make her drawings/painting come to life for limited amounts of time with prolonged focus and concentration. *Beth - french woman able to manifest armor and a sword made of energy, girlfriend of Cocoru *Cecily - illusionist, former addict, can make one of her illusions have a fragile semblance of solidity *Dalila - plant based woman, genetic basis for Tau, prone to spending long periods in a dormant resting state, has chlorophyll enriched skin, vines for hair, roots for toes *Dr. Chase - cyborg, friend of The Core, inventor, has his own set of FAEREs that constantly repair and upgrade his body, not much of a fighter for a guy with a missile firing battle suit *'Flex' - often described as being like Reed Richards if Reed Richards was of average intelligence and interested in motorcycles, was in love with Sargotha but acted too slowly *Harold- a dog with the ability to telepathically project his thoughts and hear the thoughts of others over great distances. *'Jacob' - hydromancer, able to condense humidity in the air to create water seemingly out of thin air, can extend his senses to 'feel' via any body of water *Jodie - Quebecois, has brown wings that allow her to fly, can generate electrical shocks out of her fists but can not project them, married Gordon in a private ceremony but differences in lifestyles tend to keep them apart. *Kava - a Russian woman who can fly and spit acid, normally the size of a soda can, recently gained the ability to grow to five foot four, loses ability to fly in larger form, former room-mate of Sargotha, has odd relationship with Sargotha, frequent target of Harold, Gato, and Razlo *'Kevin Royce' - commonly referred to as Rift, field commander of the x men, able to make portals in space, comes from another plane of being, military mind-set. * Kitty Pryde - If I have to tell you who this is then you should be ashamed of yourself as a marvel fan. She has gone back to resume her college education in Chicago *'Lira' - former pop idol, able to charm men with her singing *'Pedro' - second in command of field operations (mostly because he says so), near invulnerability due to an exo-skeleton, has no flesh, married to Sargotha, father of Lance, mechanically inclined, main pilot and mechanic for the blackbird, is on good terms with Flex despite Flex having declared his love for Sargotha, once shared a mind/body with Daniel *'Raven' - girl able to shape-shift into birds, Talon's off again, on again girlfriend, has an odd relationship with Alpha, likes to converse with Talon in French *'Sargotha' - large long tailed blue lizard with two sets of venom glands, one in a barb on her tail, ne behind her canine teeth, wife of Pedro, spurned Flex's affections, biological parent of Talon, biological mother of Lance *'Talon '- looks like an orange Utah raptor, biological offspring of Sargotha, raised and augmented by Alpha, Alpha's current favorite 'toy', very intelligent, Has odd relationship with Sargotha and Alpha *'The Core' - energy based being that lives inside the institute's computer mainframe, COMPLETE technomancer, very intelligent, poly-lingual, despite being the only one who can read a book of terramancery spells left behind by Terran, does not believe in magic HONORED DEAD *'Terran' - Magical terramancer, died during the battle of New Quebec MAJOR CHARACTERS - 'BAD GUYS' *'Alpha' - a reality warper, specializes in creating things, raised Talon, odd relationship with Sargotha, Talon, Raven, and x men in general, views the x men as toys, has a tendency to enter the minds of people when they have been knocked out, tends to wear green, once was one singular organism with Omega, split out of boredom *'Boulder '- a terramancer with a grudge against Shadowcat, tends to fight by surrounding himself with rock and rolling around squishing people *'Bud' - older brother of Dopla, can grow new body parts at will, fought and beat Sargotha in a revenge match for Sargotha cheating in a fight with Dopla *'Burn' - a pyrophobe that has the mutant ability to make things combust, supposedly killed along with Daniel when their mutant abilities collided *'Dopla' - a woman with four arms, tried to wrestle Sargotha for fun, Sargotha pumped her full of venom rather than wrestle her, Dopla sees this as cheating *'Omega' - a reality warper, specializes in destroying things, biological 'mother' to Tau, odd relationship with Jodie, has a tendency to do some truly disturbing things, once used her own severed head as a hand puppet, tends to wear blue, once was singular organism with Alpha, split out of boredom MINOR CHARACTERS - RESIDENTS *'Chiran' - a reformed murderer with the body of a fourteen year old and the mind of a forty year old man, completely invulnerable and immortal, has suicidal tendencies *'Gato' - Razlo's cat, originally was a normal everyday tuxedo cat, after inhumane experiementation by C2 was conducted on Gato, he began to grow to highly abnormal size *'Harold' - is VERY POWERFUL telepathic, is also a mixed breed dog, also over sixty years old, is the offspring of Weapon 2 and Weapon 3 of the Weapon X program, helps out by using cerebro to find mutants and by serving as a means of global non-electronic communication *'Lance' - Sargotha and Pedro's son, has more in common with his mother than he does his father, dangerously cute, very young, kept safe and secure in the med-lab most of the time *'Mathew '- able to utilize any sort of game controller to alter reality to fit video game logic. This typically takes the form of entering in a text-based cheat code into a computer keyboard, carries a battery-less wireless keyboard slung around his neck for this purpose, seemingly interested only in playing video games and not interested in fighting, very powerful *'Razlo' - a genetically engineered bipedal timber wolf, in essence a werewolf, almost never talks, seems to be getting dumber as time goes by, has a cat named Gato *'Shato '- old Asian man, able to shatter and reform objects with his mind, former martial artist, current headmaster of the institute, prefers to let the younger generation do the fighting, has a daughter named Gin *'Tau '- genetic offspring based on Dalila with traits from several other residents, mentally impaired, able to alter reality on a binary basis, able to pass between planes of being with ease, almost completely mute, semi-feral, prone to being naked, green skin and gray/brown hair, immune to most toxins, Omega's disowned 'daughter' MINOR CHARACTERS - RESIDENTS - SUPPORT STAFF *'Baal' - the pool boy/man, able to absorb and redistribute electromagnetic energy, prone to seizures that cause him to become a threat to everyone around him, has a big secret *'A Core Drone' - one of several artificial intelligence programs designed by The Core to take his place in aiding residents with a task when the real Core is too busy and/or not interested in doing the task *'FAEREs '- Stands for Flying Autonomous Electronics Repair Entities, basically they are a hive mind group of entities that can dismantle machines and put them back together quickly. Z'en has a swarm around him helping him and Dr. Chase's cyborg body was created by a swarm of them that continue to stay inside him and keep him active. *'Sarah' - the medic, grown-up child protege with a medical degree, able to heal wounds via touch, takes on some of the affliction when she heals it, in desperate situations can harm instead of heal, former addict, tends to stay in the med-lab all the time, tried once unsuccessfully to heal Z'en's missing arm *'Z'en' - name is pronounced 'sin', chief mechanic for the institute, missing an arm, has a swarm of FAEREs that do most of the work for him, likes to read comic books, not a fighter by any means, has parent-child relationship with his FAEREs, may or may not have a brother, missing arm could not be regrown by Sarah OTHER CHARACTERS - New Quebec *'Etoille' - four winged woman capable of using her shiny wings to focus sunlight on a target, has problems focusing light and flying at the same time, very trusting *'Foudre' - Tonnerre's brother, currently in jail, able to generate electricity out of his hands to move things, able to shoot lightning bolts a good distance, powers grow stronger and more unstable based on distance between himself and Tonnerre, leader of New Quebec *'Gordon' - Jodie's husband, able to turn things into gold via his touch, financial backer of New Quebec, finance minister, bit of a spoiled snob, bit of a lecher, comes from supposed royalty, family are all drunkards and slobs *'John' '- able to turn invisible *'Lifter - everything he touches can be moved by him as if it weighs about five pounds, once swung Sargotha around and around above his head until her tail came off *'Listener' - able to talk to inanimate objects *'Mountie' - able to kick your ass and everyone else in the area's ass in under two seconds before he passes out for about half a day to rest, means of ass kicking unknown, physical assault involved *'Overmind' - a conjoined quadraplet, able to unify brain patterns to become hyper intelligent, fairly immobile *'Tonnerre' - Foudre's sister, able to generate electricity out of her hands as well as make sonic booms, powers grow stronger and more unstable based on distance between herself and Foudre, leader of New Quebec OTHER CHARACTERS - The Forgotten *Abby - able to send her astral form outside of her body to lift objects, formerly a rich snob, now a bartender at a raunchy bar, tried her hand at being an x man, could not cut it, went back to The Forgotten, does not get along Sargotha *'Drench' - a man who is constantly exuding water out of two birth-marks on his shoulders, can try to hold back the water, can try to force out the water, water defies physics by always flowing down his arm and coming off his fingers even when doing so requires it to go 'uphill' *'Friend' - a young con man, mutant ability causes everyone he meets to immediate take him as being their best friend and completely trust worthy, tends to use this fact to con people out of money by telling them he, or someone he represents, lent the person some money and he wants to be paid back *'Night-crusher' - able to control the ambient light level to a certain extent, slightly resembles Roadkill, relationship to Roadkill: unknown *'Pacifist' - a woman who is incapable of violence and makes people feel intense pain when they have violent thoughts. Mr Pain's partner, associate of The Forgotten *'Mr. Pain' - a man with a messed up brain that causes him to feel pleasure where others feel pain, prone to hurting himself, Pacifist's partner, associate of The Forgotten *'Rio' - Meso-American girl made of water, means of existence unknown, total hydromancery of whatever body of water she is in, vulnerable to sunlight, theorized to be immortal, a sort of shape-shifter (can make shapes out of water), tends to live in the pool or in a tank at Dash-Two *Roadkill - man with translucent skin and glowing innards, leader of The Forgotten, likes to use a baseball bat with spikes in it as a weapon, refuses to comment on his relationship with Night-Crusher *'SCD '- short for Super Cool Dude, a mentally impaired man who is capable of generating powerful mental blasts when he is upset, very trusting *'Tri-clops' - does not live at Dash-Two, lives in the city, has eye in the middle of her forehead that is capable of generating something close to Ghost Rider's penance stare OTHER TIME-LINES - ALT LONDON CIRCA 1870 *'The Chancellor '- a powerful telepath who is the power behind the throne and the real leader of Alt England *'Eugene' - Rat-like boy with rodent dominating abilities *'Jack the Ripper '- a planar displaced version of Chiran *'M3K' - an information storage unit mech man that was left by Alpha as a contact for the x men in Alt London. Proved to be not that helpful due to limited intelligence. *'Nigel' - Able to merge with other solid objects and travel through them like a normal person would water *'Spring-Heeled Jack' - A planarly displayed version of Gecko *'Victoria' - deaf daughter of the Chancellor, also a telepath OTHER CHARACTERS - The Triplets *'Joseph Pole' - was able to generate artificial lines of force between objects, Businessman/crimelord, killed while attending a legitimate business meeting in the World Trade Center. Left behind several bio-metrically sealed vaults. Was cloned by the business successor of his company to gain access to the vaults and use the clones as weapons. *'Polaris Corporation' - Joseph Pole's company, built with funds acquired from Joseph using his abilities to cheat at gambling, the public face of a large criminal network engaged in lots of underhanded dealings and underground research. After it's founders death, was quickly bought out by rival company, NexCorp. *'The Triplets' - the three clones of Joseph Pole. After the existence of the clones became known there was a long legal battle that ultimately resulted in the clones being given legal American citizenship and declared to be Joseph Pole's legitimate heirs and entitled to what was left of his fortune and assets. **'Baller' - one of three clones of Joseph Pole, able to pull objects to his hand (mostly have very heavy ball), has a robotic left hand after flesh hand was frozen off and shattered by Iceman. Handed over his share of their fore-bearer's assets to Joseph the 2nd, for him to manage, makes living as a mutant ball player. **'Gecko' - one of three clones of Joseph Pole, mostly a pacifist, able to attract and repel himself away from other objects which allows him to jump great distances and cling to surfaces. Has no interest in fighting the x men. works as a professor of psychology at Buffalo University in New York. **'Joseph the 2nd' - one of three clones of the original Joseph Pole, is very business minded, wants to resurrect the Polaris Corporation as a legitimate R and D and bio-tech company. can cause two objects to be attracted to each other, used this ability to make people slam into each other or get stuck to the ground, can also levitate OTHER CHARACTERS - Misc *'The Barber' - these days makes his living as an actual barber, able to control all hair within a short distance from himself, full extent and range of abilities unknown, was part of attack with Squirrel Boy, did not do much fighting, is completely hairless (not by choice) *'Blade Brothers' - four individuals with blade based abilities, one of which is actually a woman. Got asses kicked by X men in Japan. *'Clonus '- a proto-form that takes on the memories and appearance of anyone it touches *Gin - Shato's adopted grand-daughter, makes people feel the physical pain that she is feeling, has learned to direct pain she causes herself onto other people and to return pain caused by other people right back at them many times over, currently living in Japan *'Grit '- mutant ability to shoot sand out of his pores, may or may not actually exist. X men met Monger when he was posing as this person. *'Hamster '- Sk8tr's little brother, able to surround himself in a force bubble and use it like a hamster ball, big fan of Boulder *'Ink '- a merc for hire, once attacked the x men to distract them while Zachary did some stealing from the inside. Has tattoos that give him abilities, tattoos get used up when he activates the abilities, can only have one ability at a time, was hired by persons unknown to HELP the x men in Madripor. *'Larthos' - an earth elemental that is neither a friend nor an enemy of the residents, encourages terramancers to let go of their humanity and give themselves over completely to the Earth and gain a body of rock and stone *'Magi King' - not a particular person but a title given to anyone who holds any two of the following: the wand of kings, the wand of queens, of the amulet of ages. Possession of those objects drives the user to seek out the other objects, the x men used to have the remains of both of the wands in their weapons vault until the x men were betrayed and the remains stolen by Zachary during an attack on the institute. *'Monger '- claims to be Z'en's brother, Z'en denies that they are brothers, able to generate micro-machines the size of grains of sand that are much like FAEREs with the only difference being a lack of flight. *'Selena Sands' - reptilian hypnotist *'Seraphim' *'Sk8tr' *'Squirrel boy' - semi-feral boy capable of talking to and mentally dominating squirrels, lives with the squirrels in central park, once attacked the institute to prove the superiority of squirrels over all other animals, got his ass kicked and then was paid off with enough money to buying food for his horde for months, promptly left the institute riding on top of a giant squirrel made of smaller squirrels working in unison. *'Swarm' - able to control insects and anything with a hive mentality, once had his powers upgraded to allow him to control humans, supposedly dead *'Zachary '- a weak telekinetic, not much a fighter, former resident of the institute, turned out to be a spy for the black hand (some bad guys) stole the remains of the wands of King and Queens and then ran away during an attack by other members of the Black Hand. Groups *'X men' *'The Genome Network' - a network of national and quasi-international cells of mutants and others with extra-normal abilities dedicated to insure that safety of not only themselves but anyone else with an extra-normal ability. *'The Forgotten '- the greater New York City area based cell of the Genome Network with the self stated goal of helping other mutants find a place where they can live without having to hide the fact that they are mutants, not interested at all in saving the world, former residences were buildings they were squating in. *'Black Hand' - mysterious organization that very little is known about. Concepts *T'he Omega Force' - an unknown energy or substance that Alpha and Omega utilize to bend and alter reality. Residual omega force traces tend to be left behind on people who have been exposed to the omega force. People exposed to the Omega force gain extra-normal abilities while exposed to the omega force and often are left with extra-normal abilities as a result of prolonged or intense exposure. Talon, Mathew, Kava, Cecily, Pedro, and Sargotha have all been exposed to the Omega force. The first four on that list have abilities gained as a result. *'Mech-Men' - Automatons found in Alt London powered by Vitrol *'Vitrol' - a bluish fluid the sublimates from a liquid into charged particles, used as the primary source of power for most machines in alt London. *'Vitrol Stone' - A stone found in Alt London that when heated produces Vitrol fluid, mechanism unknown Places *'Dash-Two '- The Forgotten's home, located on the grounds of the Xavier Institute about a mile from the institute proper, set up to house many mutants